Shades of Blue
by Totchii
Summary: HPDM slash...Am I blue?


Intro: Despite the fact that I've already started a few stories in the past week (I just found this site.), I've decided to start another. This one will just be short and sweet. Please excuse the cliché. So enjoy, if you read this, and as always, feel free to leave me happy comments dances a little happy jig Important stuff: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the series. I like, no, love slash, and this is slash. And includes the painfully obvious pairing of Harry/Draco, sorry. Title and idea comes from the story "Am I Blue?" by Bruce Coville. (At least, I think it was his...check it out.) Without further ado, may I present:

* * *

...Shades of Blue...

* * *

" I did not sow, I did not sin and thanks to the pills I did not sin.

I loved the crowds, the stink, the noise.

And when I peed, I peed turquoise.

I ate beneath a roof of orange;

Swung with progress like a door hinge.

'Neath a purple roof I've come today

To piss my azure life away.

Virgin hostess, death's recruiter, Life is cute but you are cuter.

Mourn my pecker, purple daughter-

All it passed was sky blue water."

(Welcome to The Monkey House, Vonnegut)

It was a spell gone wrong. A tangled wish. A utter and complete fallacy. And a mess, definitely a mess. Draco Malfoy, the sleek and sexy leader of the Sytherin, was blue. Completely and entirely blue. From the tips of his normally ice blonde hair to his azure little toes. And there was no mistaking the color; Draco Malfoy was a painfully brilliant shade of bright blue. This spell wasn't supposed to make him blue, no, it was supposed to make him irresistible. He knew he really didn't need help in that department, as he was very stunning and sexy and could easily charm the pants off of anyone, but he thought it would add to tonight's fun. Ah, yes, tonight was the night of the Halloween ball, and Draco, Draco, was blue. Literally blue. And he had to go to the ball, he had to. For tonight was the night he would tell Potter-Harry, how he really felt.

He had to do it tonight, before he lost the nerve. Tonight while the feeling was still coursing through him, tonight. Never mind, he would go, in costume, covered from head to toe, he would be able to tell Harry, and then escape without anyone the wiser.

He didn't expect complications; he knew there was no way that Harry could, let alone would, return his feelings, but he was prepared for this. He just wanted to tell Harry. Tell Harry. This was the first real emotion Draco had ever felt, and he wanted to explain it. That's all he wanted really. So, tonight he would go to the ball and tell the Gryffindor, and in the meantime he would try to find out what went wrong with the spell, and why, he was blue.

All over the castle everyone, including students, teachers, ghosts, portraits, were preparing for the dance. And almost all of them were having difficulties. For reasons unbeknownst to them, people were turning blue everywhere. And the bluest of the blue was the famous Harry Potter.

Harry was also getting ready for the ball when quite suddenly, and definitely surprisingly, he turned a very dark shade of royal blue. Now that really was odd. Harry was beginning to worry...Why was he turning blue? How could he face Cho or..Ma..Or anyone else in this state? He was still thinking dreary thoughts when he noticed that his roommates were also turning blue, although none of their shades were as dark as his.

Ron, his best friend of five years, was a shade of light sky blue; Neville was a very lovely sapphire, Seamus was more of a turquoise, and Dean Thomas was a distanthue of soft navy blue.

Harry was a bit startled, and so, needless to say, were his friends.

"Blo-ooody bogggger", stammered Ron, "What the 'ells going on?"

At this statement Harry had to hold back the overwhelming urge to giggle, "Maybe this is Dumbledore's idea of a Halloween trick...!

"Uh." Seamus and Dean were looking at each other closely, and were obviously not very amused.

Ron was standing stock still, confused and angered.

Harry was prancing about chanting, "trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat! If you don't, I don't care! I'll pull down your underwear!" At the conclusion of his chant, he pounced on Ron as though he really were about to pull down Ron's underwear...(They don't have robes on...just muggle clothes.)

Ron's eyes goggled and he chocked back a scream as Harry pushed him to the ground and landed directly on top of him. Both Ron and Harry's, especially Harry's, shade of blue darkened.

Ron squirmed as Harry, still laying on top of him, began to tickle his stomach, "H-arr-y", he half moaned half screamed, "GET OFF OF ME!"

Harry blinked and then blushed. The pink mixed with the blue causing Harry face to turn to a livid purple. Seamus, Neville, and Dean all burst out laughing, as Harry, still quite embarrassed and purple-faced, jumped right off Ron.

"Uh...s-s-orry, Ron, I..well...erm...that is to say"

Harry was saved from any further humiliation, by the sound of a door being opened. Through the door rushed a very cerulean blue Hermione.

"I see you guys have been affected as well...", She surveyed they five boys quickly, "now the question is, what has caused this...blue?"

The boys just blinked at her.

"Well, let's see, all of you boys are varying shades of blue, Harry's being the darkest, and three out of five of us girls are some shade of blue, as well. I'm assuming we all turned blue at about the same time. And as everyone who is blue's shade vary, I must assume that isn't just some generic blue spell...So, it leads me to believe that some sort of spell was cast over the castle as a whole. Meaning that all over the castle, people are turning varying shades of blue. Now the question is simply, what determines a person amount of blue? Why is Harry's blue a higher intensity of blue than any one else's, and what can we do to counter this effect? Hmm..." she gazes at the boys again, "it is rather pretty though, maybe it's just Dumbledore's idea of a good joke, alright then, let's not worry and get ready for the ball instead!

Ron's eyes, which had returned to their normal state, once again boggled, "You mean, you don't want to research? Or do homework? Or try to solve this...blue? You just want to get ready for the dance!"

"Certainly." She paused and her bluish tint began to grow darker, "after all, it's obviously not a very dangerous charm based on the way it reacts to the human body, not even level one danger, probably. Besides, Ginny and I have been looking forward to this all night!

"You and... Ginny?" Ron stared, "Do you mean to say, that is are you..?"

Hermione smiled and replied calmly, "see you at the ball" as she strode out the door.

Harry noticed Ron's strained expression and laughed excitedly. "It really doesn't matter, Ron. Hermione said everyone's turning blue, and she's never wrong...besides it's a costume ball, right? So no one will see...oh." He suddenly remembered Hermione's stated of 'Ginny and I', "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by that, they are friends after all, and..."

Ron just stared, clearly at a loss for words. And Harry took this as an opportunity to jump on Ron again, right into Ron's lap. "Ron, dear," be began in a very teasingly seductive fashion, "you have the prettiest eyes, "during this Harry was lying comfortably in Ron's lap, "and the sexiest little..." Harry bent down and whispered into his ear, turning a yet darker blue all the while.

At the last whispered word, Ron, whose color was rapidly altering into varying hues of blue, bolted to his feet and ran out the door, knocking Harry to the ground.

Harry, now lying on the ground, laughed loudly and the other boys in the room joined in. "I wonder whatever his trouble is?" Harry asked as he smiled mischievously.

Seamus smirked and managed to reply, "maybe he's in need of a good lay, let's help him out shall we?" before bursting into laughter again.

All the boys continued to laugh hysterically as they hurriedly got dressed. Soon they were all ready for the ball, well furnished in costumes that completely covered their blue hues.

They walked into the Gryffindor common room where they met other Gyffindors, and then all the Gryffindors proceeded to walk together towards the Great Hall.

In the Great hall, they met with their dates and other friends from other houses. Not surprisingly, almost all of the people from every house were wearing very conservative costumes.

Draco Malfoy cursed in exasperation and faintly covered relief, as he walked into the Great Hall. It seemed like everyone was dressed in very covering clothing. He himself, was in a tight fitting black silk body suit that was something between a sexy playboy bunny outfit and well-formed karate suit. Either way, it covered him completely. And on his head was a somewhat frightening ghostly mask that covered the remaining bits of blue. Even in the odd ensemble, he still looked rather dashing, and obviously like himself. He couldn't say that for some of the others though. Their ill fitting, bulky, conservative costumes made them look for the most part, like a pack of rotten mushrooms. But then, why were they in such costumes? Were they now blue too? The questions really did intrigue him. After all, after a dull day of studying, he knew exactly what charm he accidentally cast... an inneversible charm. A charm meant to show your inner most self, or put bluntly, yuor sexual oreintation. If you were gay the charm turned you blue. The more, er, bent you were, the bluer you turned. Suddenly Draco wanted to find Harry. For tonight was the night, and tonight could turn out much more interesting than he'd planned, depending on what Harry was wearing...

And so his eyes searched the room. Finally, he saw a lone figure in the corner that may or may not have been Potter. That figure was dressed in some very lengthy robes, a mask, and gloves, and so it was hard to know for sure whether it was Harry, but Draco, feeling lucky, decided to take his chances and approached. "Hi...Potter", he smirked gorgeously, "how goes the blue?"

"Wha..?Oh.", the figure laughed, and Draco was instantly aware of his mistake. "Does that mean you're blue too?"

Draco balked at the question. Did Harry know what he was really asking? Did he know what being blue meant? Had he really said, 'you're blue, too?' that meant he definitely had to be blue! Harry was blue! Draco decided to risk it, "yes." He said simply, all traces of his usual malice and arrogance gone, "yes, I'm blue..." and then hesitantly added, "Pot-Harry, can we be blue together?"

Harry stared at Draco incomprehensively. What did he mean? Did he know what being blue meant? Why were they blue? Why did we..? Harry stopped his frantic line of mental anguish when he noticed that Malfoy was staring at him expectantly. Harry. Harry sighed, he didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to offend Malfoy. This Malfoy who called him Harry, who was nothing like the Malfoy he knew. So he said "yes", even though he had no idea what he was saying yes to. He said "yes", and he smiled.

Draco was honestly amazed, Harry understood and Harry accepted. Harry was finally his. HIS. At this last thought, he became so overwhelmed with happiness that he leaned over and kissed Harry right on the lips.

When Malfoy's lips came in contact with his own, Harry was shocked. Was this what he agreed to? Was this, "oh" he moaned and stretched into the kiss, so this was what being blue was. That was the last thought Harry had before giving completely and entirely into the kiss.

In the corner of the room, where no one could see, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, supposed enemies for life, were kissing passionately. Their bodies were fully entwined with one another and they were a matching shade of brilliant blue. And that, that is what being blue, is all about.

I speak: Wow, that was my longest story yet...Right, well. Did you like it? Are you blue? Did it make sense? Well, I hope you enjoyed it a bit at least! Free cookies for all who did! runs away


End file.
